1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker used for home appliances. More particularly, the present invention relates to a woofer speaker having an ultra-slim structure suitable for an ultra-slim TV and representing a superior low-pitched sound characteristic.
The present invention is applicable for various speakers having ultra-slim structures and generating both low-pitched sound and high-pitched sound.
In addition, the present invention relates to a speaker unit having improved functions and a board equipped with the speaker unit, which can improve the low-pitched sound characteristic by providing sufficient sound pressure and can be easily assembled with each other by matching lengths of exposed gold wires with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TV, which is the flower of home appliances, has been developed from a Braun tube to a projection TV. Recently, a PDP TV and an LCD TV having the ultra-slim structure have been developed, so the thickness of the TV has become gradually reduced. Thus, the thickness of a speaker installed in the TV is also gradually reduced.
The audio performance of the TV corresponding to the images displayed in the TV must be improved even if the thickness of the speaker is reduced in terms of the structure. However, if the speaker has the ultra-slim structure, the sound pressure of the speaker may be lowered, so the desired low-pitched sound characteristic and the desired sound pressure may not be achieved and the audio performance corresponding to the images displayed in the TV may not be obtained.
In this regard, various methods have been proposed to provide speakers having the slim structure or the ultra-slim structure. However, they represent disadvantages in that the desired sound pressure may not be achieved in the woofer system having the low-pitched sound characteristic.
For instance, a horizontal damper has been proposed to provide the ultra-slim structure. However, such a damper may not amplify the longitudinal amplitude of the sound due to the structural limitation of the speaker having the ultra-slim structure. In addition, since the up-down vibration is accelerated, the horizontal damper is not suitable for the low-pitched sound characteristic.
In addition, since the speaker is manufactured with the ultra-slim structure, when gold wires connected to a voice coil are connected to a contact terminal by exposing the gold wires to the outside, if lengths of the gold wires are different from each other, the vibration amplitude at one side may be different from the vibration amplitude at the other side due to the thin thickness of a bobbin, which is vibrated up and down, so the gold wires must be connected to the contact terminal by matching the lengths of the gold wires with each other.
However, since the speaker unit has the ultra-slim structure, the assembling space may be narrow and the lengths of the gold wires are short, so the soldering work is very inconvenient and difficult.
Further, when the speaker unit having the ultra-slim structure is assembled with the board, a cover is mounted in a state that a coupling hole formed at an edge of a frame matches with a coupling hole formed in the board, and a screw is fastened into the coupling holes. At this time, the screw is screw-coupled into the board while passing through the coupling hole of the ultra-slim speaker located inside the cover, so the assembling work is difficult and inconvenient due to the coupling holes of the speaker unit and the board, which may be hidden during the assembling work.
In addition, when the board is coupled with the speaker unit having the ultra-slim structure, wires of the speaker unit, which are left in the free-state, are connected to external devices. Thus, as the speaker unit is vibrated, the free-state wires may be shaken while making contact with the board due to the vibration, so loud noise may be generated.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.